Claiming His Prize
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe, but NOT in my series continuity. Kirk claims Scotty as his own...using the life of Scotty's true love to do so. Implied Mirror Scott X Mirror Uhura, but story is a one-sided Mirror Scott X Mirror Kirk.


**(Author's Note: Shortly after I published this story, my first review for it mentioned that it would have been betetr if the story had a more "Non-Consensual" theme to it. After giving the story a once-over, I concluded that the reviewer was right, and changed the story somewhat. Note that I did not do this for the sake of the one reviewer, (Though I thank them for their input.) but rather for the sake of the stroy itself, since it orginially contradicted itself in short, subtle ways...That's what you get when you type a story in a school library that closes only an hour after school ends...)**

Scenes start in Engineering.

Lieutenant Montgomery Scott is seen sitting in his trademark chair near a control panel, his arms behind his head and his feet resting on the panel he was manning.

He surveys the rest of the area with his eyes, quick yet decisive.

Other officers of various shapes and sizes work at seperate panels across the room's area.

A blond boy was fiddiling with an instrument's dial while an African-American man was seen by a panel on the wall.

Here, he was king, the head honcho, the boss, you get the point.

The officers all focused on the equipment were most likely imagining or plotting his death as he sat.

They hated him, for he was a cruel taskmaster with no margin for error on their part.

But, that's why the Enterprise is the fastest ship in the fleet.

_"Aye, this is the life...Just me and my ship. No Kirk or any other asshole to try to kill me..."_

Some says he's always been married to his ship more than he would be to any woman.

And in a sense, that's true.

Scotty knows this ship's engines better than he knows his own self.

Every circuit, every converter, every drive is his to tinker with, and nobody can say shit about it.

His only problem with his life is the Captain, Kirk.

Oh, how Kirk annoyed him.

Scotty's actually considered assassinating Kirk.

Being Captain would certainly allow for some...interesting benefits, maybe forcing a consort between Uhura and himself.

Or allow him to assassinate every enemy he has on the Enterprise.

But, for all that power, he'd be a worse target, death threats and attempts would be daily, he'd be considered the scourge of the ship.

Not only that, but he wanted to gain Uhura's favor on his own, through love, not force.

So, Scott was happy where he was.

After all, he's a rather friendly guy when one gets to know him outside of Engineering, and he'd like to keep that section of his reputation.

Kirk also seems to have this habit of having any idiot who attacks him disappear whenever he wants.

Scotty's always wondered why.

It could be a weapon, or maybe an...ability that Imperial Command was too stupid or too scared to ask him about.

He'd never know.

He slightly sits up and looks over the officers doing their work.

"All right, guys." Scotty says. "Good job today. You all can leave!"

The officers begin to file out of the exit door as Scotty resumes his laid-back position.

Oddly, during the nighttime, he's alone here in Enginneering.

Maybe Kirk felt that Scotty had everything taken care of, thus, no night shift in Engineering.

Scott opens a drawer nearby the Control Panel as he grabs and takes out a bottle of Scotch.

_"Ah, when your'e down, the drink's always there!"_

He pops open the cap of the bottle as it clinks to the floor.

He presses the top to his mouth and swigs from the bottle the bittersweet liquid within entering his kouth.

"Ah, that's the stuff!" He says aloud, though nobody can hear him.

Scotty sets his feet down and gets up from the chair, walking around to take note of his surroundings.

At that moment, he gets a chill in his spine as an odd nervousness overtakes him.

"Wonder what's the big deal?" Scotty asks himself. "It's just me and myself. Sigh...I need to relax."

At that moment, he hears a door opening as he turns around.

In enters Captain Kirk in his golden robe, complete with hanging sash.

His two bodyguards of unknown name and orgin follow close behind.

Scotty immediately back up and ends up hitting a control panel accidentily.

"Hey there, Captain." Scotty says. "Can I help ya?"

"Just a routine check, Scotty." Kirk says.

"Since when do you perform routine checks?" Scotty asks half-sarcastically, half nervously.

"Since I see something interesting." Kirk says.

He nods to his two bodyguards as they immediately pounce on Scotty.

The man immediately fights back as he managed to punch one of them square in the jaw, only for the other to jab him in the stomach.

Scotty is defeated as each bodyguard seizes him by the arms, each one holding one of his arms.

Scotty struggles futily as a third bodyguard enters from the overhead entrance and points a Phaser from a distance.

"Prepare to fire." Kirk says, nodding to the overhead guard.

"Ok, ok! I give!" Scotty says, as the guards lossen their grip on his arms, yet keep him pinned.

Kirk nods to the overhead guard as the guard points his phaser away from Scotty, yet keeps it drawn.

"What do ya want, ya fuckin' bastard?" Scotty asks, looking Kirk dead in the eyes, his voice ragged from the exertion from the fight.

Kirk walks over to Scotty and picks Scotty's head up with his right hand.

"Well, I've been watching you for a while now." Kirk says. "You've proven yourself to be most fascinating."

"You sound like the damn Vulcan. What's your point?" Scotty asks.

A slap to the face is his answer.

"You've been wih men before, right?" Kirk asks nonchalantly.

Scotty looks at him with a shocked expression.

"What the hell kinda bunk are ya spoutin' on about?" Scotty says, leaning in as far as the guards let him. "I have never been with a man! Nothing against gays, sure, but I'm straight, Captain."

"That's not what I saw with Officer Marther two days ago." Kirk replies. "I doubt he was on his knees because he was begging for his life."

Scotty was stunned.

He HAD indeed forced a blowjob out of that Ensign boy.

He wasn't into the boy, per se, but Uhura was on shore leave, so what was a horny man to do?

Porno was only so appealing for so long, so he had to have the real thing somehow.

But how the hell did Kirk find out about it?

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head." Kirk says, walking over and sitting in Scotty's chair. "In the closet, Scotty?"

"H-How in the hell did you find out?" Scotty asks. "Oh, I'm gonna kill that boy when I find him!"

"He didn't tell me anything." Kirk says. "He didn't know I was watching anymore than you did."

"Why were you watchin', ya perverted arse?" Scoty says.

Kirk gets up from the chair and gives Scott another slap.

"Manners, manners, my little Engineer." Kirk says.

Kirk smiles an evil, yet seductive smile at the Scottish man.

"Well, since you like blowjobs so much, why don't I give you one?"

"Huh?" Scotty asks. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes..." Kirk says. "I've been 'breaking in' new officers, but none of them satisfy me. I can't exactly seduce a Senior crewman, can I? Let's see, Spock and Mccoy are together, I think Sulu and Chekov have a thing goin' on, and Uhura's still on shore leave. That leaves me and you all left out. I'll have to change that."

"Why would I ever wanna be with YOU?" Scotty says demeaningly.

Kirk moves right in front of Scotty and looks him directly in the eyes.

He moves his face so that Scott's nervous breath is practically hitting him.

"Because...it's the only way you'll stay alive." Kirk says, an evil grin forming on his face.

Scotty's eyes immediately shoot up wide as his situation officially bites him in the ass.

He resists, he's dead.

He submits, he becomes Kirk's slave.

"Now, now, don't worry." Kirk says mockingly. "I have no intentions of violating you today...I don't really have a lot of time before Marlena starts skulking around. Sure, I could kill her, but that would hamper some plans I have. So, I'll simply suck you off, you'll do the same for me, then I'll go. Understood?"

"I'll never do that sort of thing for YOU of all people." Scotty says, spitting directly at Kirk's boots, only for the wad to miss.

Kirk immediately punches Scotty in the stomach one more time, the impact knocking the remaining wind out of Scotty's damaged sails, the guards holding Scott's arms wrestiling to keep their hold due to the impact.

"Why Scotty." Kirk says, an evil smirk evident on his face. "You talk as though you have a choice in the matter. You should be thankful, you know. Here's the Captain of the Enterprise about to suck YOU, a lowly maggot of an officer who somehow knows his way around machines, off. You should be kissing my boots in gratitude, you know. But, I'm only that cruel to enemies or idiots. But, your'e no idiot, are you, Mr. Scott?"

Kirk crosses his arms and looks at the pinned Scotsman curiously.

"So, are you gonna unzip your fly, or will I have to?"

"I'm no whore, you motherfucker!" Scotty starts, his rage moving his body, the bodyguards tightening their grip to keep him contained. "What are ya gonna do? Make me disappear? Then on with it, man! Or...are ya scared to-"

However a searing pain invades his chest as Kirk is seen with an Agonizer, the device plunged onto Scotty's chest.

"OOOOOWW!"

Kirk releases the Agonizer as the bodyguards holding Scotty's arms put a bit more force into their grips, to compensate for Scotty's ragged breathing.

"Again, manners, Mr. Scott." Kirk says firmly. "Now either unzip, or i'll unzip you. Now stop resisting, your'e giving me a fucking migrane!"

"I will not cooperate." Scotty says. "If your'e gonna do me in, then get on with it."

"Sigh...I hate the feisty types." Kirk says. "Prop this fucker up against the control panel!"

The bodyguards force Scotty off of the floor as he continues to struggle, his frame pressed up against the metal machine terminal.

They guards continue to hold Scotty's arms, as he finally relaxes his struggle, looking at Kirk angrily.

"You bastard." Scotty says. "You that horny that ya gotta seduce random schmoes?"

"As Captain, I take what I want." Kirk says. "And if I want somebody to play with..."

Kirk walks up to Scotty as the Scottsman feels a hand grope his covered testicles.

Scotty cringes instinctively, though as if disgusted.

"...I play with them." Kirk says, releasing them.

"Fuck you!" Scotty yells. "Fuck you, fuck your command, and fuck the cursed pickled sperm that spawned ya!"

Kirk gets close to Scotty's face, his eyes shining evilly, his mouth showing a face looking to kill.

"I've heard rumors that you've got a thing for Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk says. "That true?"

"Aye!" Scotty says, matching his Captain's evil gaze with his own angry one. "She's a beautiful angel. Your'e just a psychotic, perverted asshole!"

"And...what if I told you her life was in my hands?" Kirk says, tilting his head in mock innocence.

Scott gasps.

"Ya wouldn't!" He says, half-angrily, half-nervously. "She's your'e best Communications officer. I know you wouldn't wanna waste your time trainin' another."

"You sure of that?" Kirk says. "Her position's a coveted, yet easily manageble one. I'm sure I could find another officer with just as many, if not more, qualifications than she has. But, It'd be a real shame if she...disappeared...wouldn't it, Mr. Scott?"

"You fucking..." Scotty says, fuming.

"So, your options are simple." Kirk says, grabbing Scotty's lower jaw again, and pushing with slight force, to make him listen. "Either submit to me here and now...Or i'll kill the only woman you've ever loved in all of your'e years. Oh, and I assure you, it won't stop there! Any woman, maybe man, or even thing you may end up falling for will keel over before your eyes! I'll make it happen! What's one day of unrequited oral sex in order to avoid a life of loneliness, Scotty? Well?"

Scotty WAS in an extremely compromising position, but at this point, escape was practically impossible.

But it was his only chance to maintain what little happiness he has.

His love, Uhura...The only woman he's ever cared for...in danger of being destroyed by some horny pervert...

No! He can't let her suffer that fate!

Even if it means...

Giving in.

Scotty finally relaxes his body fully, as he exhales roughly, to eliminate some of his nervousness.

"Looks like you've finally given in." Kirk says. "Now was that so hard?"

"Just get it over with..." Scotty says dejectedly.

"Good man." Kirk says as he gets to his knees, his hands attaching themselves onto the legs of Scotty's pants and starting to move up.

They rub against the fabric sensually as Scotty's face remains defiant, yet nervous.

The hands manages to reach the zipper of Scotty's pants as the hand grips the zipper's edge.

Kirk slowly moves the tiny zipper down as the pants open up for their current invader.

The zipper of his pants reaches it's limit as black trousers are seen covered by what's left of the pants.

as he lowers the open pants with a flick of his wrists.

Scotty wasn't prepared for this.

A blowjob wasn't a bad way to spend a day, as both Uhura and some of his male officers, have pleasured him with one or two.

But, being forced into one by the man he despises isn't exactly his cup of brandy, though.

The pants drop to Scotty's ankles as his bare legs are now on display for his tormentor.

"Should I...?" Kirk asks, pointing to the ankled pants.

"I got it." Scotty says, lifting his feet and kicking them off.

Kirk stands up for a moment and picks the pants up.

He hangs them rather neatly onto the chair Scotty was settled in earlier.

"There we go, nice and neat." Kirk says with a chuckle.

Kirk then resumes his kneeled position, as he rubs his hands across the frame of the trousers covering Scotty's image.

"You'll enjoy it, Scott. I promise." Kirk says. "Then again, you'll have to. Or you'll die."

It did feel good for Scotty, having something brushing his pants, but he had to remember that this wasn't Uhura or some random rookie.

This was a man that could actually kill him.

Scotty grimaces as he relaxes his body again, trying to think of other things.

Like his Scotch.

As much of a bastard as Kirk was, he always managed to make sure that Scotty had his supply of Scotch and Brandy.

Just imagining the taste causes Scotty's mouth to water slightly, him swallowing to avoid drooling.

He also thinks of Uhura.

She usually spurns his advances, (Aside from the occasional "favor.") though the two tend to hang out together as friends.

Especially with Pavel and Sulu.

They were an evil, yet motley group of people.

Particularly when they plotted an assassination.

They even managed to outwit Kirk a few times, almost sending the greatest Captain in the Empire to his doom, were it not for that damn Vulcan First Officer of his.

Scotty finally feels hands bracing around the edges of his trousers as he gulps nervously.

"Ready?" Kirk asks.

"Just do what you came to do." Scotty says, his eyes watering, as if he's about to cry. "The quicker ya do it, the quicker ya can be gone."

The hands finally tug Scotty's trousers down as the bodyguards holding Scotty's arms do their best to avert their gaze.

Scotty's member, non-erect, is visible to his evil Captain.

Kirk fondles the member ever so slightly as Scott cringes accidentily upon feeling the hand on his area.

Kirk tlist his head slightly in approval at the sight.

"Drew the long straw of the gene pool, eh Scotty?." Kirk says, eyeing the member.

"Well, not to brag, but nobody's ever complained." Scotty says, a slight smile across his nervous lips.

The compliment allowing him to, even for a second, forget his miserable situation.

"I can see why." Kirk says. "You should relax...Being nervous might mess it up for me."

"Well, I am bein' held by two goons and bein' forced to submit to another man!" Scotty says, a tear falling from his left eye, unnoticed by the evil Captain. "Ya cannae expect me ta be puppy dogs and rose petals!"

"Understandable." Kirk says with a chuckle. "Spock was like this too, at first, then he got used to it."

Scotty's eyes grow wide.

"You've done this for Spock?" Scotty asks surprised. "Is there no lad you haven't done on this ship!"

"Save for yourself, no." Kirk says. "Your my last...victim. Your'e the only one aside from Mccoy to have ever complained. But, you'll learn to enjoy it. Like all the others have."

Scotty emits a slight moan as he feels a hand grip his member.

"Mmmph..." Scotty moans, scared.

Kirk's hand begins to move the member with small thrusts, very slowly.

"Mmmm..." Scotty moans, his voice shaking relaxingly.

He hated Kirk's guts, but he loved this guy's hands.

They were slow and sensuous, not rapid and hasty like Scotty's previous "favor-seekers."

A small glimpse of a smile is actually seen on the man's lips as he closes his eyes.

Fuck this horrible man and his god-like hands!

Kirk begins to speed up slowly for about two seconds, then stops short.

Scotty moans disappointedly.

"Change of heart?" Scotty asks hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"No." Kirk says, frowning.

Kirk points at his two bodyguards, holding Scotty's arms.

They have their eyes closed, so they don't see any of the graphic stuff.

Kirk looks at the two bodyguards disgusted by the sight of their Captain and his Engineer.

"It just that these two are ruining the mood." Kirk says. "If I call these two off, you better not try anything!"

"I could, seein' as how your'e on your knees and all..." Scotty says with an evil smile.

Kirk gives him an angry look.

"Your'e forgetting that I have that guard over there." Kirk says. "Plus, if you do anything to impede this, Scotty, Uhura will die. Or did my stroking make you forget that? And...in the position i'm in, any attack I sustain may cause my brain reflexes to go off as my jaw clamps shut. And guess where my teeth will land?"

As much as he was tempted to attack Kirk now, while the man was on his knees, Kirk was right.

He could love the love of his life...and his cock if he made the wrong move.

He had to endure this...for Uhura.

"Sigh...Alright...You've got me." Scoty says. "Bastard..."

So, he'll cooperate. For now.

"Very well." Kirk says. "You two, leave."

The two nervous bodyguards let Scotty go as they leave the room in a hurry.

The guard stationed on top of the upper level just slinks onto the edge rail his Phaser still trained on Scotty.

Scotty leans back against the control panel as he looks down at Kirk, ragged breathing apparent.

Kirk moves his head closer to Scotty's member, which is now instantly erect due to the earlier stimulation.

Scotty immediately buckles once the heat of Kirk's breath is felt.

The Captain licks the head of the member as Scotty relaxes his body unwittingly, instinctively.

"Oh, wow..." Scotty says with a shaking moan.

Kirk moves his tongue up and down the shaft teasingly, as Scott's nervousness is replaced with slight pleasure.

Makes attacking the Captain seem silly now.

Kirk finally takes the head into his mouth completely as Scotty looks down to watch.

He has no clue why.

His Captain, who he hates so damn much...

...The man who he wishes he could just shove off of a cliff...

Something about seeing Kirk in such a pitiful position...Something about that drives the Scottsman wild.

Kirk looks up whilst licking the dick head inside of his mouth.

Hook, line, and sinker.

He's reeled Scotty in like a giant Bass.

Kirk begins breathing with his mouth as the exhaling breath attacks Scotty's sensitive cock.

The Scottsman begins breathing rapidly as the pleasure truly begins to overrtake him.

Scotty breathes through his mouth as all thoughts of avoiding or leaving the situation are immediately thrown out the window.

Once Scotty's getting his cock sucked, his mind becomes focused on nothing else.

Kirk licks his lips for a moment, then immediately, and without warning, takes the entire cock in at once.

Scotty almost collapses right there as he struggles to hold on to the beam right next to the panel he's leaning against.

Kirk begins to suck ever so slowly, the shaft of the cock rhythmically moving up and down the Captain's mouth.

"Ooohhhh..." Scotty moans. "Yesss..."

Scotty regains his posture and actually begins to thrust into Kirk's mouth whilst the other one is sucking.

The man was in heaven right this every instant.

Scotty continues to thrust greedily into his Captain's mouth.

If Kirk insisted on being Scotty's bitch for a while, why not oblige the horny fucker?

The man then unknowingly places his hand behind Kirk's head and pushes it in time with the thrusts.

If it wasn't Scotty, Kirk would've killed him for that.

He's in control, not Scott.

But, since Scott's new to it, he'll let it go this time.

Especially since he has plans for this unwitting Scottsman.

Scotty's breathing becomes even more ragged as the blood begins to rush to his cock.

Not much longer, now.

"I...I think it's about to..." Scotty starts.

Kirk gives Scotty a thumbs up as he takes as much of the cock in as he can.

Scotty's breathing becomes fast-paced as his cock can't take anymore.

Finally, it explodes, as liquid leaves his cock and settles into Kirk's mouth.

"Oh, yes!"

Almost immediately, Scotty sighs in ecstasy as he relaxes his body and looks down at kirk, who swallows.

The evil Captain then gets up from his kneeling position and looks at Scotty.

"Well, you definitely loved it." Kirk says. "Now you see why the others never complain about it anymore."

"You fucking arse..." Scotty says, leaning against the machine behind him again, his breathing ragged. He looks at kirm with a mixture of anger and surprise. "How can such an evil man have such a talented mouth? Ugh, curse you to hell!"

"And now it's your turn." Kirk says.

"Huh?" Scotty asks.

"You didn't expect me to do this for free, did you?" Kirk asks. "I did you a favor, now you have to pay it back. I thought we had that confirmed."

"No..." Scotty says, shaking his head.

"The guys I sucked off before all repayed me, too. I don't give special treatment." Kirk says firmly. "On your knees, Mr. Scott. Your'e paying me back whether you want to or not."

"No!" Scotty says. "I-I cannae do it!"

"Well, then..." Kirk says. "I guess I'll have to kill Uhura now. Might as well have Spock do the job."

Kirk takes out his Communicator and opens it.

Scotty immediately scrambles nervously.

"No, wait!" Scotty yells as another tear falls from his right eye. "Alright! Alright! I'll do whatever you say, just stop!"

Kirk closes the lid of the Communicator and puts it in his pocket again.

"Well, then..." Kirk starts, as he looms over Scotty. "On. Your. Knees."

Scott immediately shudders as he falls to his kness, his legs buckling from under him.

He sits his upper half up and looks at Kirk, who has a smug smile on his face.

"That's better." Kirk says, walking over and sitting on Scotty's chair.

"Crawl over to me." Kirk says. "And don't try anything funny."

"Your'e a cruel man..." Scotty says as he starts to crawl in the direction of his chair. "Your'e worse than a Klingon!"

"Willing to kill a man's love just for pleasure..." Kirk says. "Your'e so right..."

Scotty crawls over to Kirk, who has now taken a relaxed pose on the chair.

"Unzip me." Kirk commands.

Scotty was officially screwed.

Now he's Kirk's bitch...Well, new bitch.

But, at least Uhura's safe...For now.

She probably won't bat an eyelash at him now...

She'll probably think of Scotty as weak and cowardly.

Well, at least she wasn't here to see Scotty degrade himself.

Kirk gives a mean look to the Scottsman.

"Christmas isn't for another seven months, Scotty. Move it!" Kirk yells.

"A-Aye, sir." Scotty says, placing his hands over the zipper keeping Kirk's trousers in place.

Kirk moves his body slightly closer to Scotty's sitting on the edge of the chair, so that Scotty can get at the zipper more easily.

Scotty moves the zipper down as Kirk's fly opens and reveals the trousers within.

"Move for a second." Kirk says.

Kirk stands up as the pants fall to his trousers, then he kicks them away after taking them off.

However, Kirk bends and picks up the pants, hanging them on top of Scotty's coat.

"Can't let you have my tools, now can I?"" Kirk says.

His legs are exposed as he sits back on the chair.

"Ok." Kirk says, placing his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "You know how to do this. I suggest you don't keep me waiting."

Scotty's right hand begins to shake nervously as it heads over towards Kirk's covered crotch.

"Ugh...TODAY, Mr. Scott." Kirk says, annoyed.

The hand touches the covered crotch as it makes it's way to the egde of the trousers.

"That's the idea." Kirk says.

The hand reaches the edge of the trousers as Scotty, with a long sigh, tugs them down.

The trousers are slipped down to Kirk's ankles (Scotty's still pulling since Kirk's sitting down) as Kirk's member comes into view.

Scotty immediately cringes at the sight, averting his eyes.

Kirk, however, bends down and grabs Scotty's head and turning it, forcing him to look.

"Oh, stop being a baby, dammit." Kirk says. "It's not like you've never seen one before!"

Kirk lets go of Scotty's head as he grabs his member and waves it back and forth, a sly smirk on his face.

"Ok, come an' get it." Kirk says.

Scotty forces himself to move closer to Kirk's pelvis, only for Kirk to place his left hand behind Scott's head and force the man over to the member.

"That's better." Kirk says. "Now start licking the head. Don't be afraid. Think of it as a...fleshy candy stick."

"Fuck you..." Scotty says as he nervously opens his mouth.

He extends his tongue ever so slightly only for Kirk to pulls Scott's head even closer and placing the head of his member onto Scott's tongue.

The tastes of sweat and shame instantly overwhelms Scotty's taste buds.

"Ugh!" Scotty yells turning his head away from the dick head.

Kirk manages to stretch outwards and pull Scotty's head back to him.

"For every time you resist, that's another knife Uhura will find in her chest!" Kirk says, annoyed. "Now stop being a fucking baby and suck my damn dick!"

"Damn asshole..." Scott says angrily, looking into Kirk's eyes with a hatred of no bounds.

"And damn proud of it." Kirk responds. "Now start sucking all of it."

Kirk releases Scotty's head as the Scottish man reluctantly opens his mouth.

Kirk prys open a little more of the mouth and inserts his member.

Kirk closes his eyes and leans back against Scotty's chair, his arms behind his head and an evil smile on his face.

"Go on..." Kirk says. "And if you try anything, I'll have my guard over there kill you."

Scotty exales roughly as he begins to move his head back and forth as the member moves in and out of Scotty's mouth rythmically.

"Now your'e getting it." Kirk says. "Wow...your'e almost as good at this as I am..."

Kirk starts thrusting into Scotty's mouth as well, to heighten the effect.

The erect member moves in and out of Scotty's mouth as Scotty and Kirk both thrust and move respectively.

"Oh God, yeah..." Kirk says. "That's it, you damn Scottish bitch, take it in!"

Scotty rolls his eyes at the comment and begins to speed up.

Kirk's finally managed to break in the Enterprise's most stubborn man.

"Ah, yes..." Kirk says, placing his hand behind Scotty's head and forcing thrusts. "Use that tongue! Get all of it, now!"

Scotty begins to moan as the forced thrusts get faster and more rhythmic.

Not long after, Kirk hisses softly.

"Hope your ready, Scotty!" Kirk says. "Cause here it comes!"

Almost a second later, Kirk climaxes.

Scotty immediately shudders slightly as the liquid ejects itself from Kirk's cock and overrtakes his mouth.

It's really salty...But isn't the worst thing in the world he's tasted.

"Swallow it, now." Kirk says, looking at Scotty smugly.

Scotty immediately does so as it slithers down his throat.

The man breathes in and out in small paces.

Kirk picks up his pants from behind the chair he was sitting on and proceeds to put them on.

"Well, how was it?" Kirk says as he covers his erection once more and proceeds to zip up his pants.

Scotty merely avoids Kirk's gaze.

"Ah, fine." Kirk says evilly.. "But we both know you liked it. And yes, I'll let Uhura live...for now."

Scotty, at this comment, sighs with relief.

"Anyway, now that I've taught you to suck cock properly, maybe you can put those skills to use once me and you start sleeping together." Kirk says.

"What?" Scotty asks, his eyes growing wide.

"I told you earlier." Kirk says. "Everybody's got somebody but me. And, now that I've broken you in, I can remedy that. Your'e my mate now, like it or lunk it."

"That's goin' too far, now!" Scotty says, standing up and looking Kirk down. "Ya know I don't feel for ya in that way! I just can't love ya like that. Sorry to burst your'e bubble. I only love her..."

Kirk gets up and gives Scotty a dark look.

Almost instantly, he punches the Scottsman so hard, the impact sends Scotty to the floor.

"You don't get me." Kirk says. "You have no say in the matter. You are MINE. That's it. And I suggest you get used to the idea!"

He kicks Scotty in the stomach once.

"Ugh!"

"Ungrateful wretch!" Kirk shouts as he storms out of the room, leaving the Scottsman on the floor.

Scotty gets himself up off of the floor and takes his pants from his chair.

"Bastard of a man..." Scotty says. "God-like hands...But the mind of a spoiled child..."

Scotty begins to put his pants on as he gets them onto his legs and re-zips them.

He then sits back on his chair and grabs the bottle of Scotch from earlier.

He pops open the cap and takes one more sip.

Soon after putting the bottle down next to him, he relaxes as darkness overrtakes him, the man drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Scenes switch to an hour later.

Scotty wakes up on his chair, as he surveys his surroundings for any new or unual occurences.

Everything seems fine.

Scotty actually closes his eyes again, hoping to drift away again.

However, at that moment, the door is heard opening as Scotty opens his eyes and notices a bearded Vulcan with two Vulcan guards near the entrance.

Spock.

The only officer aboard this vessel loyal at all to Kirk and a thorn in many of Scotty's plans.

"What do YOU want, ya goblin?" Scotty asks angrily.

It was bad enough to have to put up with Kirk, now he has to deal with his crony too?

"I am here to escort you to the Captain's quarters, Mr. Scott." Spock says, the Vulcan placing his hands behind.

"What's he want now?" Scotty says. "Hasn't he wailed on me enough? He forces service from me and threatens me love's life What else does he want from me!"

"I am unfamiliar with the 'wail on me' expression." Spock says. "In any case, the Captain has displayed sexual interest in you. Therefore, I have been ordered to take you to his quarters, where you shall take the place of the Captain's Woman. Please do not make this difficult, Mr. Scott. "

"Damn it!" Scotty says, practically shouting, slamming his hand on the panel by his chair. "Why can't he just let it go? Ugh, he's such a spoiled brat!"

"Though I share your sentiments, it is not my place to complain." Spock says. "Please accompany me to his quarters without resistance."

"Sigh...Alright, already!" Scotty says.

As much as he'd like to, he can't fight a Vulcan, let alone three of them.

He takes his Scotch bottle and proceeds nearby Spock, who ushers the Guards out, him following closely behind in front of Scott.

After five minutes later, they appear nearby Kirk's quarters.

As soon as the doors open, Kirk is seen laying on the bed in boredom.

Upon seeing Scotty enter the room, Kirk perks up for a moment, then turns to Spock and ushers a quick nod.

At that moment, Scotty feels a painful pressure on the right side of his neck as he slips into unconciousness.

Scotty wakes up an hour later.

He looks around to find himself leaned against the wall parallel from Kirk's bed.

Spock is standing over him, watching his every move.

The two Vulcan Guards from earlier are gone, yet Spock is so close to Scotty, they aren't needed anyway.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kirk says, getting up off of the bed.

"You fuckin' arse..."Scotty says wearily. "What have ya doe to me now!"

"Just kkocked you out for a little while..." Kirk says. "If I hadn't, my next plan would've been too difficult to pull off. Spock, do it." Kirk says.

Spock immediately kneels in front of Scotty and starts to place the fingertips of his right hand onto Scotty's forehead.

Scotty initially shakes his head in protest, but is halted instantly by the Vulcan's other hand, which grabs onto his jawbone, to keep his head in place.

"No! No!" Scotty yells.

"You've had the hots for Uhura for a while." Kirk says. "If your'e gonna become my bitch, then those thoughts have got to go."

"Please, no!" Scotty yells as the fingertips are pressed against his forehead.

"My mind to your mind." Spock says, closing his eyes.

"Captain, please!" Scotty yells as he srtuggles madly. "I'll do whatever ya want, dammit! No!"

"Our minds are now one..." Spock says.

"Captain kirk!" Scotty yells, tears in his eyes.

However, he instantly enters a trance the moment Spock stops chanting.

He hears a voice in his head.

_"This is Spock. Can you hear me, Mr. Scott?"_

_"Get outta my mind, you green-blooded imp!"_

_"Until all thoughts pertaining to intrest towards our Communications Officer are done, I shall stay within your mind as long as I please."_

After tha mental comment, Spock twists his fingertips ever so slightly as a sharp pain immediately overwhelms Scottys brain.

"AAAGH!"

_"Now, please stop your struggles while I search for the corresponding memories."_

_"Please, Spock! Stop this craziness! I'll do anything either of ya want, just-"_

Another finger-twist.

And more pain.

"AAAAAUGH!"

Scotty's face is an embodiment of agony, as tears stream down both of his eyes, his mouth agape with pain, practically sobbing.

_"Grasp yourself, Mr. Scott and cease your futile protests. They only make me more inclined to cause pain."_

_"Fuck you! Fuck you and your'e damn mind games!"_

_"Think what you wish, just cease hostilities."_

Scotty begins breathing rapidly as Spock begins searching through his memories.

His first bike? No.

His 22nd birthday? No.

Ah, there it was.

A memory detailing Scotty ad Uhura's first meeting.

And another one detailing assasination attempts.

The Uhura-based memories were all wrapped up in a nice little bundle in Scott's hippocampus.

_"I have found them. Now, this shall only hurt for a moment, then you will pass out...again."_

_"No! I love her! If you got any semblance of humanity left in ya, please do not do it!"_

_"Though I sympathize with your cause...I'm afraid I gave up my human side when I joined the Empire. All I can say to you is...I'm sorry."_

_"NOOOOO-!"_

Spock focuses his energies in attacking the memories as Scotty begins to moan unknowingly, his eyes rolling behind his head ever so slightly.

Spock's focus briefly shits to another section of memories dedicated to the assassinations and fights with Captain Kirk as he attacks these memories as well.

Spock begins moaning out of exertion as he is forced to release the meld, Scotty collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Kirk looks at Spock curiously.

"The deed is done, Captain." Spock says, standing up once more and resuming his trademark pose. "Any and all information pertaining to the love of Lieutenant Commander Uhura has been destroyed. I also took the liberty of destroying any and all memories pertaining to negativity towards yourself, Captain. He is now practically yours, his mind open to change."

"Impressive, Mr. Spock." Kirk says. "You have my thanks. I'll be sure to reward you handsomely for that little feat...somehow. You may leave us for now. Oh, and you have the Bridge."

"Very well, sir." Spock says, leaving the room as the quarter doors hiss and close.

Kirk chuckles evilly as the scene zooms out.

* * *

Scenes switch to a week later.

All is normal on the Enterprise, save for Scotty.

Shortly after his thoughts were purged, Kirk took control of Scotty rather easily.

Scotty eventually publicly declared love for his Captain in front of the Bridge crew after the two men shared a few days of romance.

Lieutenant Uhura was expecting Scotty to come out with his feelings for her until she heard of His and Kirk's official love affair.

She suspected that something had been done to Scotty, but she never had the chance to pursue these gut feelings, for Kirk ordered her mind to be purged as well, any traces of feelings for Scott destroyed.

And Spock did so, with little remorse, as usual.

Three days later...

Captain Kirk is seen entering his quarters as he enters to see Scotty laying on his bed, eyeing Kirk seductively.

"Ah, my manly turtledove." Scotty says his right index finger scratching the bed circularly. "How was work today?"

"So-so." Kirk says, going into the bathroom and taking his shirt off. "What about you? Everything accounted for?"

"Aye, Captain Kirk." Scotty says. "All engines functioning normally, all rookies under control."

"Good." Kirk says, re-entering the room without his shirt on. "Because I was hoping for some alone time for us."

"By all means." Scotty says, moving over slight to make room for Kirk on the bed. "After all, I am the Captain's Man. It's my job ta make you happy, ain't it?"

Kirk settles into the bed as he looks at Scotty happily.

"That it is." Kirk says. "That it is..."

The two embrace as Kirk's right eye shines evilly, the scene zooming out and closing.


End file.
